


Corsa delle 24 ore: Marvel vrs.

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble che partecipano alla Corsa delle 24 ore ( http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58899339#entry416780731 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ricorderai l'amore (Steve/Tony)

Tony aveva guardato l’uomo che si era materializzato di fronte a lui. Non immaginava di rivederlo lì, non in quel momento. Neppure in futuro. Osservava ogni piccolo particolare della sua apparenza. Ed era diviso sul da farsi.

Dargli un pugno o un bacio.

“Ciao Tony.”

Aveva stretto i denti, sentendosi una stupida ragazzina. Ma Steve era davanti a lui, e questa volta non era un sogno. Questa volta Steve era lì sul serio.

E per quanto fosse stupido a perdonarlo, le sue braccia erano subito attorno al collo del biondo, e le labbra aderivano perfettamente a quelle dell’altro.


	2. A si macchia con il caffè e B gli presta una maglia (Steve/Tony)

Raramente passava del tempo nell’appartamento del Capitano Rogers. Di solito erano nel suo attico oppure nel piano comune. Ma stavolta voleva spiare Steve mentre questi disegnava. Anche se spiare non era il termine giusto visto che era stato invitato.

Era seduto sul divano quando improvvisamente le sue capacità motorie erano venute meno e sporgendosi per vedere meglio il disegno si era rovesciato addosso il caffè che aveva in mano.

“Sei peggio di un bambino.” Steve si era alzato e l’attimo dopo era di fronte a lui con una maglietta pulita. 

L’aveva subito infilata ed era stato abbracciato dall’odore inconfondibile di Steve Rogers.


	3. A e B giocano a The Sims (Wade/Peter)

“Sul serio, Wade?”

“Sì, guarda come sei carina! Ora ti cambio i vestiti.” 

Peter aveva guardato il proprio compagno, che era tutto concentrato davanti al pc. Voleva picchiarlo. Volevo lanciare il pc dalla finestra.

“Wade Winston Wilson, mi hai creato come una ragazza?” 

“Sì, così posso farti sfornare qualche mini Wade, visto che nella realtà non posso nonostante io mi impegni così tanto ogni volta che facciamo sesso. Probabilmente sbaglio da qualche parte. Forse dovremmo farlo più spesso.”

L’uomo si era girato a guardarlo e il suo sguardo serio lo aveva fatto arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.

“Divertiti a farci scopare nel tuo gioco d’ora in poi.”


	4. Lettere chiuse (Steve/Tony)

Alla prima lettera ne erano seguite altre. Non avevano cadenza regolare. A volte gliene arrivavano un paio a settimana. Altre una al mese. 

Ma non le aveva aperte. Gli era bastata la prima. Gli erano bastate quelle parole. Non aveva il coraggio di leggere il contenuto delle altre. Aveva troppa paura per il suo povero cuore. 

Era stato abbandonato. Steve se n’era andato. Con le sue lettere non se ne faceva nulla. Si illudeva. Cercava di leccarsi le ferite. 

Ma poi era tutto inutile, perché Steve non c’era e Tony era da solo.


	5. Scrivere un diario (Bucky)

Era una cosa stupida. Una cosa che una volta aveva reputato essere solo una cosa da ragazzine. Lasciare i propri pensieri e i propri ricordi su un foglio di carta, spesso senza alcun nesso logico ma solo un vomito di parole lo aveva considerato una cosa da ragazze.

Cercava di ricordare. Cercava di ricordare gli occhi azzurri di Steve. Cercava di ricordare la morbidezza dei capelli rossi di Natalia. E non era semplice, ma sapeva di doverlo fare. Di doverli ricordare.Sapeva che loro due erano stati importanti. Sapeva che dopo Washington doveva ritrovarli nei propri ricordi.


	6. Mantenere un segreto (Steve/Tony)

Era un segreto che aveva mantenuto per proteggere Tony. Per proteggere Bucky. Per proteggere anche sé stesso, perché non voleva accettare la realtà dei fatti. Perché non poteva credere ai propri occhi.

Quello non poteva essere Bucky. Quello non poteva essere Howard. 

Quello non poteva essere successo davvero. 

Doveva proteggere Tony. Doveva proteggere Bucky.

E mantenendo il segreto non aveva protetto nessuno dei due. Soprattutto non aveva protetto Tony. Lo aveva visto spezzarsi di fronte ai propri occhi e non aveva potuto fare nulla per evitarlo. 

Aveva mantenuto un segreto per proteggerlo e lo aveva alla fine distruggo con le sue stesse bugie.


	7. Comportamento infantile (Steve/Tony)

Steve Rogers non era mai stato un uomo paziente. C’erano moltissime cose che riuscivano a fargli saltare i nervi, solo che di solito era capace di nascondere il proprio fastidio.

Non ci riusciva di fronte ad un 46enne che lo guardava col broncio.

“Giuro su Dio, Tony, se non ti infili quella giacca e non vai alla riunione con Fury che ti ci trascino come un sacco di patate. Sarà molto umiliante.”

“Non oseresti. E non nominare il nome di Dio invano!”

Aveva osato. Gli si era avvicinato, e se lo era caricato su una spalla, ignorando qualsiasi sua protesta. 


	8. "Il triangolo no, non l'avevo considerato!" (Steve/Bucky/Tony)

Tony credeva d’aver messo la testa a posto. Era convinto che ora che stava con Steve, la loro relazione fosse stabile. Che erano solo uno dell’altro. Che tutte le esperienze strane che aveva fatto in gioventù fossero svanite. Aveva addirittura creduto che quando Barnes era ritornato, Steve lo avrebbe lasciato per seguire la sua vecchia fiamma.

Ma Steve Rogers era un uomo che sapeva stupirti sempre in qualche modo, soprattutto quando tu sei convinto che lui ti stia guardando in modo così serio perché sta per lanciare la bomba e tu ti ritroverai con il cuore spezzato.

Di certo non ti aspetti che ti chieda una cosa a tre con il Sergente Barnes.


End file.
